


The Not Angel

by r4gz



Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, florist kara, slipping on ice, tattoo artist kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: “Oh cool! A tattoo artist!” Kara beamed, turning around with her sunshine smile at Kate. “I don’t think I would ever have someone spend hours with a needle on my skin, but I think those that do are very brave.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573309
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	The Not Angel

Another day of the sun in the sky, another day that Kara Danvers was getting ready to open up her flower shop “Light of Hope.” Snow and ice was on the ground after the light snowfall yesterday, which Kara didn’t notice since she was busy texting her sister plans for the upcoming Christmas Party. So it came as no surprise that she screamed like one of those girls in a horror movie when her foot slipped on a patch of ice, causing her to fall as her glasses fell off her face. 

Closing her eyes, Kara silently said goodbye to her parents and sister. “Are you okay?” The blonde heard a voice ask her. Opening up one eye and then the other, she felt her heart stop. “Are you an angel?” Kara asked, before her eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks heat up. The angel chuckled, steadying Kara onto the ground. “No, I’m nothing close to an angel.” She said, bending down to pick up Kara’s glasses. “I was just about to cross the street to open my studio when I saw you about to fall.”

Kara chuckled, accepting her glasses from the mystery woman and putting them on so that the world can once more become clear. “Your really hot!” Kara said, before clapping both hands over her mouth. Finally able to clearly see her savior, she was sure that if she wasn’t into girls that this woman would have turned her onto girls. Coming just a few inches shorter than her, the woman looked like she could easily kill her. Short cropped hair framed a face that looked like it belonged in a model magazine. A deep red bomber jacket was thrown over a black shirt that had a mouth, clearly a woman’s, biting her teeth and drawing blood. Black skinny jeans going into combat boots completed the look.

The woman chuckled, her black painted hands reaching out for a handshake. “Thank you for saying so, but you can call me Kate.” The hot angel, Kate, smirked as Kara looked at her hand like she didn’t know what a handshake was. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Kate teased, which seemed to ease the tension in the blonde’s shoulders as she dropped her hands away from her mouth and shook Kate’s hand. 

“Kara” “Unless you ask me to.” They said at the same time.

“Kara.” Kate tasted the name on her mouth, and Kara wanted to hear her say it every day. “What a lovely name for a lovely woman.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, a nervous tick she was trying to get over. “Thank you for thinking so, Kate the not angel.” Kara paused, “Did you say studio? Are you an artist?” The blonde asked. The brown haired woman nodded, pointing over to a shop across the street. Kara looked over and saw a little place tucked between a laundromat and deli. On the window was “The Courageous Bat: Tattoos for You & Company for Me” with what looked like a full moon and three bats in various forms of flight.

“Oh cool! A tattoo artist!” Kara beamed, turning around with her sunshine smile at Kate. “I don’t think I would ever have someone spend hours with a needle on my skin, but I think those that do are very brave.”

The two women smiled at one another, not wishing to part. “Well, I guess I should open up my flower shop.” Kara said, “You know, make sure all of them are watered and everything.” 

Kate nodded, waiting for Kara to unlock her door to ensure she didn’t slip again. Before Kara vanished through the door, Kate lurched and gripped her shoulder. “Don’t wanna forget this sunshine.” Kate said, handing the blonde her phone before jogging across the street to her studio. Kate glanced back, smirking as she saw Kara do a little jump. No doubt finding her number labeled “The Not Angel” with a bat emoji. 

Now if only she could figure out a way to see more of the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this SuperKate/Kanvers fic
> 
> r/r
> 
> til next time


End file.
